As The Clouds Clear
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: AKA: The Life Of Tim McGee:Tiva From A Different Angel; a story about the lives of the NCIS gang;relationships, friendships, hardships, lies, uncovering truths, and facing all the feelings in the shadows. As the clouds clear, things come to light.
1. Nutter Butters and Bathroom Discussions

**A/N: Okay guys! While I was on my semi-Hiatus last week, I had this idea. I didn't have a computer to type it up on so here you go! Just a different idea I had. I really hope that you guys like it! Also, I will be updating my other two stories very soon! I promise but I just had to get this one off my chest. I have a somewhat idea of how this is going to play out but it's not set in stone. If you would like to submit your ideas, if you have any, you may. So, and please let's get to like 10 reviews or so before I update again! They make my day. Everyone who reviews will get a cookie! Or a slice of pie! Whichever you prefer, it is virtual and all! Enough rambling for now! On to my new masterpiece!**

DISCLAIMER:NCIS IS NOT MINE! OH HOW I WISH IT WAS THOUGH! AND I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHICH EPISODE THIS CAME FROM!

THE FIRST REVIEW I GET WITH THE RIGHT ANSWER WILL BE HONORED NEXT CHAPTER!

**

* * *

**

" . . . after I go get a Nutter Butter." I rolled my eyes. _Man, they are so naïve! He loves her and she loves him, so why don't they just admit it? We all know the answer to that; well actually, there are a lot of ways to answer that question:_

1)Stupid Rule #12

2)They would get too caught up and it would interfere with their jobs

3)Gibbs and Vance would have their heads

4)Even if they could convince Gibbs and Vance, Eli would have Tony drawn and quartered and Ziva locked away in a tower somewhere so she would have no contact with anyone.

_Every day, I come into work, usually after Ziva. She will be typing away at her keyboard or something, just waiting until Gibbs gets there to tell them if they have a case or not. Her eyes glance up at the clock every five minutes. She is wondering why Tony is late. Her head soon fills with all of these horrible scenarios and I can see that her mind is racing. She will look up at the elevator every time it dings. She will stare at his desk, just wishing that he was there to meet her gaze. She is so desperate to know where he is and that he is okay. If he was not okay, I believe that she would explode. Just my theory. _

_Stupid cop. There was no partner. HE killed the three guys in the hotel room. And he thought that we couldn't . . . figure . . . that . . . out._ Tim's thoughts slowed as he approached the men's room. Voices. _Why does everyone use places that are not a conference room for their conference room when there is a conference room upstairs?_ _Wait, is that Ziva? _I leaned my ear closer to the door at an attempt to here the conversation inside.

Tony felt a pair of dark brown eyes burning into the back of his head. "How long have you been standing there?" Ziva walked over to the counter. "Long enough to see that you are well hydrated after your time in the desert." Tony turned the faucet off and began to dry his hands. "And sneaking behind and surprising me?" Ziva sighed. "I was not sure what to say." Tony mutters, "But you were sure that it had to be said in the men's room." He tossed the paper towel into the trash can. He faced the mirror once again, straightening his tie. "I'm sure it had to be said." Tony didn't respond. "When you shot Michael, I almost killed you where you stood." "I wasn't standing," he corrected. Ziva nodded in acknowledgement,"No, you weren't. You were on the ground…without adequate backup…completely violating protocol," "And double-parked." "Yes, I noticed." Tony continued to stare into his own reflection, avoiding Ziva's gaze. "But that doesn't matter. Just like, it doesn't matter how it worked out…for Michael." Tony leaned his hands on the counter and spat out, "So, what does?" Ziva moved closer to him, placing a hand between his on the counter. "That you had my back. That you have always had my back." Ziva blinked repeatedly, batting away tears that now clouded her vision. _Tony, you idiot, you can't top that now. Just tell her now, or she may never know. I blew it with Abby because I didn't tell her how I felt. I just couldn't find the nerves. You, well just do it Tony. _McGee thought, cheering Tony on from the other side of the door.

Back inside the men's room, Tony turned to face Ziva. "And that I was wrong to question your motives." He still refused to meet her gaze. "So, why did you?" "I trusted my brother Ari. I trusted Michael. I could not afford to trust you." Ziva looked at Tony's face, searching for any sign of expression. "I thought you didn't know what to say?" His green eyes finally look into her chocolate brown ones. "I had a lot of time to think about . . . things." She looks down at the floor then back at Tony. "I'm sorry, Ziva." She shakes her head. "No. It is I who am sorry." At that, Ziva reached one hand up to Tony's face, cupping one cheek, and lightly kissed him on the other. Tony stood there in awe. He kept his straight face and didn't even breathe. She let go and looked at him for what seemed like forever. All she wanted was to tell him how she really felt. But she knew that she couldn't. She knew, no matter how hard she wished, they would never be; they could never be. _Silence. Tony is probably just staring into her eyes and deciding whether to tell her or not._ The voice in Timothy's head had butted in._ Okay Tim, don't take this into your own hands. It's none of your business._ And, sure enough, McGee butted back. _Damn right it's my business. They are my closest friends. They deserve to be together; to be happy._ After that wonderful subconscious argument, Tim pulled his iPhone from his jacket pocket.


	2. Subconscious Arguments: Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the such short chapter but this idea just popped into my head and I kinda didn't get it all down before I forgot the other part so hence the Part 1 in the chapter title! Okay so it's late or early, depending on how you look at it. Anyways, I'm gonna go and catch some z's, but before I do, I am suggesting that you all, if you haven't already, go and listen to _Breakeven _by _The Script._ Tell me your interperetation of it! I know what mine is and I really like it. Very catchy and love the lyrics. Well, enough rambling, and yes, I have like a million plot bunnies running around in my head, high on sugar, so yeah, like I'm actually going to get any sleep! Lucky, lucky me!

* * *

**

_Damnit, Tony, answer your stupid phone! _ Footsteps. _Here she comes, Tim. I'd move if you want to live. After that conversation, I really don't think she is in the mood to catch you eavesdropping. _Stupid conscience. _Just let me think, ok? _ McGee's conscience did not feel like being shut up inside his head all the time. _Hey, smart one, the door handle is turning! Do you know what that means? HIDE! _ McGee had just enough time to jump in the elevator before the door to the men's room opened.

_Coward. _Tony remained in the men's room, still in awe of the previous events. His conscience had been awakened. _No. This is not the right place or time. Plus, she deserves better. _Tony turned back to the mirror. _You are afraid._ Tony slammed his fist on the counter. _NO. I'm. Not. Ziva is just . . . she just . . . she needs time. _He starred into his own reflection. _What do you think Somalia was? That was time. She has had TOO much time, DiNozzo! _ "Just shut up, alright?" He let out a sigh. "Who you talking to, DiNozzo?" _You really shouldn't talk to yourself out loud, Tony. _"No one, Boss." Tony began to wash his hands aimlessly, thinking to himself, trying to fight off the voice inside his head. _Yeah, I think I got that. _He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a paper towel and tossed it into the wastebasket. He looked in the mirror once more before retreating towards the door. "DiNozzo." "Yes, Boss?" "I know." Gibbs moved to the sink and began to wash his hands. "You know what, Boss?" Gibbs smirked and let out a chuckle. "Gee, DiNozzo, you just cost me 20 bucks." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Abs, you won."

* * *

**Also, I hope that this is not too confusing, you know, going back and forth between thoughts and the voices and the actually talking. Well, I'll read it again in like 10 hours or so and y'all can tell me if it makes since!**


	3. Subconscious Arguments: Part 2

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks a lot to Samm(..) for beta-ing this! And, Samm, your welcome for giving you something to do. Okay, anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Not so much from Tim this time but I promise he will be back next chapter! And also, I will update my other two stories in the near future, after I finish up with all of my Fourth of July festivities. So, probably about Tuesday. If you are really good, and give me some more feedback on this story, or one of my other two, that would be much appreciated and it would help me update faster. So enough babbling for today! On with the show!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:**

"_**DiNozzo." "Yes, Boss?" "I know." Gibbs moved to the sink and began to wash his hands. "You know what, Boss?" Gibbs smirked and let out a chuckle. "Gee, DiNozzo, you just cost me 20 bucks." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Abs, you won."

* * *

**_

"Boss . . . why did I just cost you—," "What you think, DiNozzo? Everybody 'round here already knows. You just need to figure it out for yourselves. Now," Gibbs shakes the water off his hands and grabs a paper towel, "go home, order yourself a pizza, and think." "Ourselves, Boss. Who is we?"

Gibbs let out a slight chuckle. _He is as oblivious as he looks, _says the voice in his head. _No, he just doesn't realize that what he's been looking for right in front of him. It always has, and it always will until he scrapes the crud out of his eyes and is able to see it for himself. The same goes for her. _DiNozzo still looked at Gibbs, searching for an answer. Gibbs gave him the classic 'NO DUH!' look and said, "Who'd you think? McGee? No, I mean you and Ziva." At that, Gibbs tossed his paper towel into the wastebasket and started for the door.

"Wait, Boss. You . . ." "Spit it out DiNozzo!" "You were betting on us? Like you know, _'us'_ us? Like as in, more than partners and friends 'us'?" "No. Abby and McGee did. They have been for awhile now. Ducky and I put in about a month ago." "But, Boss, I . . . I don't . . ." "Oh, yes you do, DiNozzo. Just wipe the crap out of your eyes and face it. It's about time."

_Yes, yes, yes! I'm 60 bucks richer! Well, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I am right . . . AGAIN! _Abby had just gotten off the phone with Gibbs. She had just received the best news she had gotten all day, which was unusual because Gibbs never bares good news.

"Abby?" _Ziva. Oh, now this could be fun. _The Goth ran out and greeted her favorite Israeli with a bone-crushing hug. "Abby. Can't bre—. You . . . ca . . . let . . . go. . please." "OhmygodZivaI'msosorry." Abby let go. "How many—," "Okay, that doesn't matter." She grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her into her lab. Ziva's expression became more and more puzzled as the moments of silence ticked by. _God, why does Gibbs have to give her a Caf-Pow! every time he comes down here? Abby, now just calm down and tell me what is going on. What is so important that you locked your lab door? _Ziva's little voice had returned. _Ziva, take it easy. There is nothing to worry about. She is probably just having some guy problems or she really wants to kill someone, judging by the part angry part nervous look plastered on her face. Just talk to the girl! _As Ziva's voice threw possible explanations of Abby's behavior around in her head, she watched Abby pace up and down her lab until she could no longer take it.

"Abby, why am I locked in here and what has you so freaked out?" Ziva said as she took hold of Abby's shoulders. "You really don't get it, do you, Ziva?" "Get what?" _Geez. Mossad has made her ignore her feelings for too long. I thought she would at least know how she feels about him. I mean we all do._ Abby rolled her eyes in the silence. "Okay, never mind. I still have one question." "Okay, fire." Abby let out a chuckle. "It's _shoot_, Ziva. Anyways, back to my question: What really happened in Paris?"

* * *

**Ooooooooo! Ahhhhhhh! Cliffy! I like it! Well let me know what you think!**


	4. The Truth About Paris

**Okay so I am like so sorry for not updating sooner but I got sick at camp and then I had to go to my brother's tennis tournument before I could come home and I had a weeks worth of updates to read and review and then I had a bit of writer's block and I began to think about school and that I will not be able to stay up until 3 in the morning like I have been when August begins. I have had a lot of things on my mind lately and once again, I am terribly sorry but I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Big Buckets of Thanks go out to: Samm(n.c.i.s), Brianna(one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world), and Lena(also one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world who has mad writing skills)**

**Just a heads up: school starts August 19th, so my activities on this site will not be as frequent and will probably be at normal hours for my time zone; Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Erin:P

* * *

****LAST CHAPTER:**

"_**What really happened in Paris?"

* * *

**_

Ziva just starred at the ground. She couldn't force herself to meet Abby's gaze. The seconds turned into minutes as the silence ticked by. Ziva looked around the lab. _I'm locked in here with a happy-go-lucky Goth forensic scientist who knows that something did happen when Tony and I went to Paris. Not many options. She was going to find out eventually. I might as well tell her now. _She let out a sigh. "Abby, listen to me, _no one_ can find out about this." Abby just grinned from ear to ear and Ziva glared at her. "Promise?" "Ziva, I promise not to tell. Now spill!" She was as giddy a kid in a candy store. "Here it goes. Well, the hotel misunderstood our reservations and only gave us one room. I argued with the clerk at the front desk but he would not budge. He only spoke French so Tony had no idea what was going on. When we got to the elevator, he asked me for his key and well, I had to tell him. He did not seem to have a problem with it. And, well, neither did I, but we were there on business. I just kept telling myself that over and over again, trying to make myself believe it. He said that he would take the couch. I knew he was just trying to be a gentlemen but, Tony, being polite; and I knew that he would complain about his back the whole entire trip. So I told him that the bed was big enough for the both of us and that we were adults; that we were mature. He finally gave up and he decided to take me out for dinner."

"Okay so where did he take you?" Ziva just smiled thinking back to that night.

**Flashback**

"_Tony, it's . . . beautiful." Ziva stood speechless at the railing of the Effie Tower. He had taken her to a little café for dinner. He had insisted that she close her eyes as he led her from the restaurant. Ziva had resisted but Tony had won the battle. The wind started to pick up as they stood out in the cool, night air. "You okay, Zi. You look a little chilly." "No, Tony, I am fine." He gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?" She turned to face him as she rubbed her hands over her arms. "Really, Tony, thank you but I am fine." Tony waited for her to turn to face the Paris skyline again before taking off his sports coat and draping it over her shoulders. "You may say you are fine, but your eyes tell me otherwise, Ziva," Tony said with a chuckle, "Well, here we are in Paris; the city of love. What shall we do sweet cheeks?" Ziva let out a little yawn. "I have an idea. What do you say to a movie and some popcorn? Just for old times' sake, huh?" She looked at him. He looked at her with his classic 100 watt DiNozzo smile. "That would be nice, Tony." "Well, then. What are we waiting for?" He wrapped an arm around her waist as he walked her back to the hotel. She didn't pull away; instead she allowed him to pull her close to him._

_Back at the hotel, Tony was picking out a movie. He was trying to decide between James Bond and Grease. Obviously, he chose James Bond. Ziva walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt that went down to her mid-thigh and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She walked up behind Tony. "So, James Bond it is, then?" Tony jumped at the sound of her voice. "God, Ziva, I thought that I asked you to . . . wow." He turned around to face her. _She looks amazing, _he thought. "Ziva, you . . . you . . ." "What, Tony, do I have something in my teeth?" "No. You just . . . you look beautiful that's all." He put his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over. She shot him a questioning look. "Tony, thank you. Umm . . . is the popcorn ready yet?" She tried to shrug him off. _What is up with him? Is he on painkillers again? _"Ziva . . . can I talk to you for a minute?" "Uhhh . . . yes. Is there something bothering you, Tony?" "Ever since I left you in Israel, I have had this feeling. It has been growing stronger and stronger everyday since we got you back; since I got you back. When I sit at home at night after work, all I can think about is you; even when I'm at work, you . . . all I can think about is you. Ziva . . . I . . . I . . ." His voice drifted off. Ziva just keep the gaze. Tony didn't try to break it. Slowly, he leaned down and she leaned up. His hand found her cheek and hers wrapped around his neck. They closed the space between them and his lips met hers. After all these years of tension; suffering, they finally had closer. He broke the kiss; the one that he had been longing for and dreaming about for so long. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He took her hand into his and caressed her cheek with the other. He took a deep breath. "Ziva . . . I love you." _

_**End Flashback**_

"Always and forever," Tony said to himself as he looked at the lone picture in his hand; the picture of Ziva, on a Paris street corner; the wind blowing her hair back, away from her face. He loved that picture; even more than the ones that McGee had 'erased'. It was a picture of the woman he loved; that he has and always will love. Tony was jerked from his thoughts as his phone began to ring. As he answered it, Gibbs returned to the bull pen, forcing Tony to slip the photo into his pocket. "DiNozzo. What, McGee. No, she isn't. Where are you? No. Take some painkillers. Did you go see the Duck man yet? Well, you didn't answer my question, McGoo. I don't care. Fine, I'll be right down." Tony snapped his phone shut, glanced over at Ziva's desk, then up towards MTAC, then headed for the elevator. _Where is she? _

"ABBY! OPEN UP!" McGee had been standing outside Abby's closed and locked lab door for the past ten minutes. He had come down here looking for Ziva but instead, his nose found the door; the closed and very hard, lab door. "Calm down, McMutt, I'm here." McGee turned to see Tony emerging from the elevator. "ABS, YOU IN THERE?" Tony yelled as he pounded on the Goth's rarely locked door.

_Geez, why does everyone freak out every time my door is closed? Don't I deserve some privacy once in awhile? I just wanted to talk to Ziva alone. Uhg. _A mini-McGee in her mind began to speak. _Abs, now just tell Ziva that you will finish talking later and open your door before they call Gibbs and he comes down here and busts through your door. _Abby sighed. "Ziva, so, what did you say?" Ziva didn't respond. "You did tell him, didn't you? I mean, if you let him tell you that he loves you and you just stood there like a mindless idiot, then . . . you didn't did you?" Abby just starred at Ziva, waiting for a response. "No, Abby, I didn't. I just wasn't expecting him to say it, that is all. I was shocked. I had no idea that . . . that he could be . . . not classic movie buff DiNozzo. But, he was. It was sweet. Like old times, you know, Abby. Like, when Gibbs left. And . . . I liked that." "Awe, Ziva, that's so sweet. I'm so happy for you; for both of you." "Okay, Abby, now you know what happened. May I leave now?" "Uhh . . . yeah, sure. Sorry for keeping you so long." "No, Abby, it's fine. I really needed to tell someone. I thought I was going to . . . implode." Abby laughed. "What?" "Ziva . . . it's _explode._ Now, Gibbs will have your head if you don't get back up to your desk." "Yes, that is probably a good idea. Thanks Abby . . . umm . . . I think there are some people who would like to get into your lab." Ziva said as she pointed toward the door.

"ABBY, WHAT IS . . . finally! Wait, Ziva? You've been down here—_ooof! _Abs . . .can't . . . brea . . . you . . . let . . . go . . . please!" Abby finally let go of Tony. "Pay up, McGee." McGee sighed as he pulled out his wallet and handed Abby a twenty dollar bill. "Abs, when was it? When Gibbs was gone or . . ." Abby nodded. "Paris." Both McGee and Abby said in unison.


	5. Never Say Never

**Okay you guys, sorry for the delay but I have been really busy lately. So here you go. The lyrics are from Never Say Never by The Fray! Gotta love that song. So as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enough with the babbling and on with the show!

* * *

**Tony just continued to stare at McGee as he handed Abby a twenty. "Abs, how did . . . how do you . . . wait— ZIVA!" He turned to see Ziva stepping into the elevator." Turning back to Abby and McGee, Tony said, "I'll deal with you two later," then slid into the elevator car just as the doors closed. He jammed the button that would take them back to the ground floor then punched the emergency stop button. "Ziva, I . . . Gibbs . . . he knows." She just stared at him in disbelief. "Tony, I . . . I . . . we . . . ," She immediately fell into his arms as tears started to run down her cheeks, "What about us? We . . . . can't do this." She let out a sniffle as she pulled herself together. He cupped her face with his hands. "Zi, look at me. Don't say that. We can figure this out; us out. Okay, I promise." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Gibbs told me to get you and to go and figure this out. So that is what we are going to do." Ziva pulled herself away from him. "Tony . . . I . . . I don't think we can do this."

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again._

"Ziva," She looked at him, this time, her eyes filled with sorrow and despair. "Tony, I want this, for me; for us, but I . . . with our jobs . . . what if . . . if one of us gets hurt or . . . or . . ." "Zi, we will work through it one day at a time. All I want is to be with you. I love you. You know that." He kissed her again, as if he would never see her again. She pulled back as her eyes once again began to water. "I love you, too," she whispered as she pressed the emergency stop button, "but, I don't think that we; I don't think that I can do this." The elevator dinged and she stepped out, leaving Tony speechless and alone in the elevator.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go._

That night, Tony sat at home, sitting on his couch, staring at his blank television, drinking his fifth beer of the evening. _I love her, she loves me; I just don't understand. _

Buzz! Buzz! Tony's phone vibrated. It was a text from Abby.

_Abby: Hey, u okay?_

Tony's mood just worsened, if that was even possible. She just had to ask.

_Tony: No_

_Abby: U left early today. Did something happen between you & Ziva?_

Tony sighed.

_Tony: Boss said I could go. Yea, she said she didn't think she could do 'this' and walked out of the elevator._

_Abby: But, Paris, u said, and she said_

_Tony: Yea, Abs, I know. I told her that & she told me then just walked away._

_Abby: U want me to come over?_

_Tony: Naw, Abs, thanks for the offer but I think I'm just gonna get some Z's. Night_

_Abby: OK. Night._

Tony padded back to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, reviewing the day's events as he gazed out his window, looking at the full moon.

_Some things we don't talk about, better do without, just hold a smile, falling in and out of love, same damn problem, together all the while._

Ziva sipped her tea as sat on the window seat, gazing up at the full moon. She loved him, but she couldn't . . . she just couldn't. She couldn't stand to let her heart be broken again. A lone tear fell down her cheek, glistening in the moonlight. She just had to let it go. Their jobs put their lives in danger everyday, and they would get all caught up and someone would get hurt. She just had to put it behind her and move on with her life. No matter what her heart tells her.


	6. Worried

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. SCHOOL STARTED ON THURSDAY AND I'VE BEEN SWAMPED SINCE. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO . . .

* * *

**_Saturday. Finally. _Tony awoke to an empty apartment; his quiet, dirty, lonely apartment. He glanced over at the clock; _9:37_. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and decided that a cold shower would probably do him some good. As he felt the cold water pelting his back, he tried to clear his head. He tried, but couldn't. His thoughts just kept returning to her; the only woman he ever loved. And he just let her walk out of his life. He had tried to call; no answer. He didn't bother with anything else; she would just shut him out. He knew that no matter what he tried to do, he would fail miserably. _She just needs time. In a few days, after she cools down, everything will be fine. _He tried to convince himself of this, over and over; he tried to assure himself that everything would turn out fine.

He finally got out of the shower and dressed. As he looked around his apartment, all he could see was empty beer bottles, week old pizza boxes, and trash galore. _I might as well_. He sighed at that thought. He retrieved a trash bag from underneath his kitchen sink and began to pile it full of trash. _The first Saturday I've had off in a month, and I'm cleaning_.

Abby sat in her apartment. She was worried. _They aren't answering my calls or texts. Their phones are off? They're not home? They made up and everything is okay? He is really upset and doesn't want to talk? She just wants to be alone?_ She took a deep breath and picked up her cell phone once again. She hit 1 on her speed dial.

"_Gibbs."_

"I'm worried, Gibbs. Tony and Ziva—,"  
_"Abs, I know. I told them they could break—,"_

"No, Gibbs! Tony is really upset. Like, he won't even answer my calls. He always answers my calls, well you know, unless he is really, really busy or he can't find his phone, which would be really weird because he always knows where his phone is and he always answers me no matter what and he isn't and I'm really worried and—,"

"_Abs, slow down."_

"Sorry. I . . . I just don't know what to do."

"_What would make you think that anything's wrong, Abs? Did he say something?"_

"Yesterday, he said that you said that he could leave early. You never let anyone leave early, Gibbs."

"_Abs, I told him to get Ziva and go and sort this whole thing out."_

"But McGee said that Ziva—,"

"_What Abby?"_

"He . . . he . . .," she paused, "he said that she looked like she had been crying. And now she won't answer my calls and like I said, just like Tony, she always answers my calls and I am really worried, Gibbs."

"_Abs, do you know anything else?"_

"Gibbs, I . . . they . . .," she let out a sniffle, "they are my friends and . . . and I don't like seeing them like this Gibbs. Can . . . can . . . can I . . ."

"_My door's always open, Abs."_

"Thanks."

"_I'm always here for you Abs. Anytime."_

"Okay. I guess I'll see you on Monday. Night."

"_Goodnight, Abby."_

She hung up just as the rain began to pick up once more. She just wanted her friends to work everything out. They were all one big, dysfunctional family, that she loved and nobody likes it when family fights. Now, after talking to Gibbs, she felt a little better. She stared out her window, watching the rain. She was worried; worried that things would never be the same, that things wouldn't change; that things would stay this way forever; that they won't fix this; that they won't realize what they're throwing away; that she won't realize how much she hurt him; that he will just let her be; that he won't chase after the only thing that's ever mattered; that she will just shut him out; that she will just try to find someone else; that he will never move on; that he will not be himself; that she will not be herself; that she, herself, would loose her closest friends; that they will just ignore the facts that stare them right in the face. She couldn't bare that thought: we are all alone; we will all be alone, unless we read the facts and face it: our destiny.

McGee was also taking this hard. He didn't know why exactly but he just knew that if they didn't fix things; that if they stayed this way forever, well, it wouldn't be pretty. He had been looming over his typewriter for the past few hours, waiting for a plot to spark. The pitter-patter of the rain against the window of his apartment was soothing in a way. Just as an idea had come to his head, there was a light knock at the door. He glanced down at the clock on his desk: _1:23. _He got up reluctantly and padded over to his door. He opened the door to find a rain-soaked and very worried looking Abby.

"Abs, what are you doing? It's almost 2 in the morning. And why are you soaking wet?" Abby let out a slight chuckle. "Well, Timmy, if you hadn't noticed, it's raining outside. Can . . . can . . . can I come in?" She said with a sniffle. "Uh, yeah, come on in." As McGee let her in, he noticed that her eyes were red rimmed; puffy even. "Hey, um, I'll be right back." McGee said as he ducked into his bedroom and emerged with a towel in hand. "Here," he said as he wrapped the towel around the Goth's rain soaked shoulders, "Sit down." "Thanks. Umm . . . McGee?" She turned around to find him hunched over his typewriter, removing a page from it and inserting it into the shredder. He looked up, "You couldn't sleep either, huh." "Nope. Have you . . . talked to Tony? He . . . he won't answer my calls and . . . McGee, he always answers my calls. What . . . why is he not answering me?" Her eyes began to water once more. McGee had never seen her like this. He put his arms around her and pulled her in as if she would fall if he let go. "Abs, shhh . . . everything will be fine. I'm sure he has a good reason. Maybe . . . maybe they worked everything out." Abby rested her head on his chest and returned the embrace. "But . . . what if they never do? What if they are mad at each other forever?" Her silent tears began to seep through McGee's shirt. "Abby, look at me." He looked down to see her looking at him, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. "Everything will be fine; everything will work itself out eventually. Trust me." "But, but . . . what if Tony is never himself again? I just want my Tony back; the one who makes a movie reference to everything and jokes around all the time. Not this bummed out, 'I don't give a crap about life anymore' Tony." McGee was worried, too. "Abby, trust me. Everything will be fine. Now it's late—," "Can I stay with you tonight, Timmy? I really don't want to be alone. Just . . . just because I'm upset and worried and I don't know what's going to happen with Tony and Ziva and—," "Yeah, Abby, I don't want to be alone either. Come on, you need your sleep and so do I." She gave him a questioning look. "Really? Well, thank you, McGee. It's nice to have someone who will still talk to you." She leaned up and cupped one cheek with her hand and kissed the other. She gave him a quick hug and then she caught his gaze. "Hey, umm . . . you want to put something dry on," he asked, "I mean, I have some sweats you could borrow if you want, I just want you to be comfortable and all." Now, all she could do was stare. "What Abs, do I have something in my teeth or something," he said chuckling a little. This broke her from her gaze. "Um . . . no its just that you . . . you are so sweet, that's all. Yes, Tim, it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes."

Ziva reluctantly set her book down as the microwave began to beep. She padded into the kitchen of her small apartment, retrieved a tea bag from the cabinet, and set it in the boiling water. She leaned against the counter as she took a sip of her Jasmine tea. The rain had stopped for awhile and the moon now shown brightly through her window. She glanced at the clock, wondering how late it was. _3:29_. She yawned and wondered back over to her couch and her book. She had tried to sleep, but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him; no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She knew that if they did this, then one of them would get hurt; with their jobs, the dangers they encountered everyday . . . it just wasn't worth the risk; she couldn't risk loosing the only man she had ever loved. Gibbs would have her head even if they went ahead with it. She had been asking herself ever since they returned from Paris if it was a risk worth taking; she had been debating with herself; yes, no, yes, no; all the same battle in her head. She had finally gotten sick of it. She knew what she had to do; she did it. She told him no; that she couldn't go through with it. Now, reflecting over the past week, she realized that it was for the best and that she just needed to move on; the past is the past. She set her tea down on the side table and retreated to her bedroom; she needed the sleep. _Thank god SecNav let us have the weekend off_. As she pulled the covers back and slipped in, she remembered the look on his face; the look he gave her when she told him no; the look of rejection, heartbreak, and despair. She had seen that look in his eyes before, but it didn't seem real the last time. Last time, it was just a girl; an assignment; a case; his job; his orders. This time, it was her; a woman; a woman he truly loved; a choice; true feelings; the truth. Now she was worried; worried that she had really hurt him; worried that he would never be the same; worried that, on Monday morning, he would just look at her the same way the did in the elevator when she left him; worried that she couldn't take it; worried that he didn't understand; worried that he would worry about her; her safety; her life; worried that he would do anything to save her; worried that he would let his feelings cloud his judgment; worried that he would never speak to her again; that he would ignore her; that he would just act like everything was ok; that he was fine. She couldn't bare to think how he felt; what he felt; it had hurt her to say that she couldn't do this; that she just left him there, alone. She couldn't walk in on Monday and act as if everything was okay; she knew that. She also knew that she needed to talk to him; that it couldn't wait til morning; she knew that it had to happen; sooner better than later. As she reached for her phone, there was a knock at her door. Her mind began racing. For it was almost four in the morning, and it was raining like . . . oh what is it . . . cats and dogs? Yes, raining like cats and dogs. Who would be at her door? She stood up and walked toward the door, gun in hand, just to be safe. The person on the other side of the door knocked once more. She gasped as she opened the door to find the one person she did not expect to see.


End file.
